powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Super Typhoon
Power Rangers Super Typhoon is the adaptation of the 35th Super Sentai Season, Kaizoku Sentai Goukaiger. All is well in the world until The Dark Space Empire returns after thousands of years to conquer Earth. So 5 young people must become Power Rangers, gaining some powers of past Power Rangers along the way. Typhoon Rangers Allies Master Specter - An alien from another demesion who can disguise himself as a human. He helps the rangers and he brought the Typhoon Ranger powers to Earth. Polly Parrot - A robotic parrot that Master Specter brought to Earth with him. Polly is always flying around and entertaining people Joe & Lewis - Two comedic newspaper journalists who are always doing odd jobs for the local paper and who are always wondering who the Typhoon Rangers are. Villans Dark Space Empire The Overlord Lord Kronos General Dark Horn General Klinker General Spelzzer MechaMen Clawgors Monsters Cryxsos VineHead Borgo Zeldar Claytron Count Pixellos Power Ranger Demensions The Power Ranger Demensions are a group of mysterious worlds where the past power rangers live and stop evil. Hidden in these worlds are Power Keys that the ranger use to transform into the main rangers. There are over 30 different teams of Past Power Rangers in all of the worlds, including past ranger teams unknown even to Zordon. The Red Typhoon Ranger has the ability to transform into the past red rangers The Blue Typhoon Ranger has the ability to transform into the past blue rangers The Green Typhoon Ranger has the ability to transform into the past green/black rangers The Yellow Typhoon Ranger has the ability to transform into the past yellow rangers The Pink Typhoon Ranger has the ability to transform into the past pink rangers. The Silver Typhoon Ranger has the ability to transform into past 6th rangers.﻿ Morphers, Weapons, & Zords Typhoon Cell Morpher - '''Electronic cellphone that the Typhoon Rangers use to become Power Rangers. They put little minifigures inside the phone to transform.' '''Typhoon Slashers - '''Powerful Swords that each ranger comes with '''Typhoon Musket - '''Muskets that are similar to the Typhoon Slashers '''Power Keys - '''Little minifigures/keys that the rangers use to transform into past Power Rangers. '''Super Silver Morpher' - Cellphone device that the Silver Ranger uses to assume his ranger powers. Like the Typhoon Cell Morpher, a Power Key is inserted for transformation. Silver Ranger Gold Mode Silver Spear - '''The Silver Ranger's 3 - mode tool tool he uses to stop the monsters. '''Typhoon Combat Megazord Red - Sailboat Blue - Fighter Jet Green - Racecar Yellow - Trailer Pink - Submarine Typhoon Combat Megazord Modes * Mystic Dragon Mode *Delta Runner 1 Mode *Red Lion Mode - Centaur/Samurai Silver - Locomotive Locomotive Megazord *Robo Racer Mode *Dino Stegazord Mode Typhoon Combat Megazord + Auxiliary Zords = Monarch Megazord Typhoon Combat Megazord + Locomotive Zord = Super Typhoon Combat Megazord Typhoon Ultrazord Episodes 0. Power Rangers 20th Anniversary Special #Legacy of the Power Rangers Part 1 - The Dark Space Empire was sealed away many years ago thanks to the efforts of all the Power Rangers. But now the evil empire has returned, & it's up to 5 unlikely heroes who are given five cellphones, five power keys, and a giant red sailboat, to become Power Rangers & save the day. #Legacy of the Power Rangers Part 2 - After the monster is defeated, the rangers stop to take a break, but Derek winds up having to find one of his power keys when he loses it. #Mystic Dreams - Derek must master a new zord, while the space port rift opens up, taking the them to the world of Mystic Force. #Old Enemies/Old Friends - Adam has to face an old foe when a new monster shows up, while Derek remembers how the rangers all got together. #Lost Judgement - The rangers are transported into the world of SPD, where they are mistaken by the SPD rangers to be A - Squad. Meanwhile, Derek has a monster after him while trying to find another zord. #Trust in Me - Carly & Vince enter a martial arts competition, while a monster crashes the party. Derek must learn the martial arts skills he needs to save the day. #Time After Time - Sally is looking for her ring she lost, while the rangers all go to a rennisance fair. #Wild Beast Part 1 - The rangers are transported into the world of Wild Force, and a monster captures the Red Lion Zord, which ends up in Derek's posession. Derek starts to wonder if he should become Master Org to defeat the monster. #Wild Beast Part 2 - Derek finds the seeds of Master Org, but decides not to use them due to their evil power. At the same time, Vince is trying to activate the Red Lion Zord. #Wild Samurai - When the rangers find the world of Samurai, Derek takes the seeds of Master Org with him. As the Samurai rangers use their kanji power to help boost the Red Lion Zord, Derek becomes Master Org when the urge becomes to strong . #Master Org - Derek goes back to the world of Wild Force, and rules over the Orgs as his minions are ordered to fight the rangers. Meanwhile, Vince tries to revert Derek back to normal, and finally does so when he tells Derek of all the evil Master Org has done. #Rise of the Overlord - The evil ruler of the Dark Space Empire resurfaces just as the remants of Master Org dissapear. Derek beleives that Master Org has in fact become the overlord. #Camping Trip - The rangers all take a day off & go on a camping trip,which does not go as ecxpected when a monster shows up. Meanwhile, Master Specter discovers that he is the good twin brother of Dark Specter. #Kronos's Last Stand - Kronos creates copies of the rangers,and the rangers have to face themselves. Kronos nearly wins,but the tables turn when Kronos is destroyed by the typhoon rangers. #Lord Dark Horn - The victory is short lived when Dark Horn becomes the new ruler of the Dark Space Empire. He sets his ship for earth, but Dark Horn somehow loses control of it. #Shogun's Heart - Dark Horn faces the rangers in a one - on - one battle, but they are saved from a warrior in silver #Silver Ranger Part 1 - Master Specter's son Justin shows up unexcpectedly, and he has all the stuff he needs to become the Silver Typhoon Ranger. #Silver Ranger Part 2 - Justin dicovers a new ranger key, Which he uses to unlock his new upgrade, along with his zord, a steam locomotive from ancient times. #Footprints in Time - The rangers travel into the world of Dino Thunder, where Justin is given the Dino Stegazord by Trent, along with some new Power Keys. #On Your Mark, Get Set, Go ! - The rangers travel into the world of turbo, where Adam gets an interest in racing, and Justin aquires another zord from the Blue Senturion. #Zord Stories - Derek Discovers a combination where all the Zords can combine to form the Typhoon Ultrazord #Final Win Part 1 - The rangers face off General Klinker and General Cacutis, and when they are destroyed, they finally confront Lord Dark Horn. #Final Win Part 2 - After facing Dark Horn, all the rangers confront and face the overlord. The rangers have to summon the courage of all the Power Rangers, and by doing so they finally defeat the overlord. After the final battle, the Rangers give up their powers, and return to their normal lives.﻿ #Back In Action - The Dark Space Empire awakens once more, and the rangers are called back into action, but they have to regain their powers all over again. #Learning From Your Friends - Carly & Vince, after taking their last karate lesson, learn from Casey, the fomer red Jungle Fury Ranger, by taking his class to learn how to defeat an ancient enemy in a new form. #Ancient Space - The rangers head off to space, where Rita Repulsa sends her army to capture the rangers, only to be helped the the citizens of Planet D. #Adventures of Space - The rangers have to go back home, but their ship is being repaired. Rita sees this as a perfect opprotunity to unleash a giant Lord Zedd statue on Planet D, but the rangers use an ancient ledgend of Planet D to destroy it. #True Heroes of TV - The rangers see a japanese show about themselves on TV, with several differences from the ranger's adventures #Love & Lust Part 1 - Lord Kronos unleashes the most powerful monster the rangers have ever faced, and the rangers must team up with the Starforce rangers to defeat him. #Love & Lust Part 2 - When The Overlord & all the power rangers villians unleash an all - out attack, the rangers must find out the secret to lock the villians away & save the earth.